supersmashplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Zombie
Head Zombie is a Super Smash Plush character and is the fourth character in the first game, and then later, the second for the rest of the games. Appearance Head Zombie has a typical zombie appearance. The only difference is that he is purple. However, he usually wields a weapon, whether it be a hammer, a leg bone, or a machine. Moveset Super Smash Plush Hard Push Head Zombie will push the Enemy to Prevent from getting Hurt. Super Smash Plush Melee Slide Head Zombie will slide across the ground for a short peroid of time as this is very similar to Little Munchkin's Flying Kick. Super Smash Plush Brawl Gun Head Zombies uses his Gun to attack a Enemy from far Away. Brain Spear Head Zombie uses his Brain Spear to get him/her dazed for a Few Seconds. Dress Block Head Zombie uses his Dress from The Robot Machines to defend him from the Projectiles unlike the block you don't lose health when using this move. Jetpack Head Zombie flies around the Battlefield with his Jetpack. The Sea Shredder Head Zombie will obtain this Vehicle when his Vehicle Meter is full giving him 4 New Moves when Obtaining this Vehicle. Cannons Head Zombie will use his Cannons to get enemies knocked into the Water this is most useful for the Pool Stage. Midget Cannon He spawns in the Eee's to attack the opponents in the Match. Speed up Sea Shredder He speeds up his sea shredder to get a little bit more speed however when you touch a wall your ship will crash. Eject When pressing Up B, Head Zombie will jump up high whie leaving his Ship Behind, however you can get it back before someone else steals it. Fatalities and OTP Powers Super Smash Plush Battlefront and Super Smash Plush Battlefront II Hammer Time Head Zombie unleashes his hammer to take out the other teams reinforcements. Origins How his Skin became Purple Head Zombie was Addicted to anything that was Blue only problem is that it made him Purple so that is how he Became head Zombie. Meeting Zomboss for the First time Head Zombie first meet Dr. Zomboss he says, "Oh hey, What's up?" As Zomboss wants a Sandwich, he doesn't want to make a Sandwich for Zomboss so Zomboss beats up Head Zombie. It only lasts about 30 seconds so take out as many people as you can. Trivia *He always seems to get into a lot of trouble when it comes to Dr. Zomboss. *He has a arm that has been broken ever since the second episode of the Plants vs Zombie's Plush series. *He is Yellowmickey2's Favorite Plants vs Zombies Plush Character. *He appears as an alternative costume for Kirbymasters87 in The Jamie261 Evolution series. He may also become a seperate playable character in future games. Gallery New Machine.PNG|Head Zombie as he appears in Head Zombies Sea Shredder. It is time.PNG|Head Zombie as he Appears in Ice Ice Yeti. And Because of That.PNG|Head Zombie as he appears in . Return of Super Ducky. Head Zombie VS Royal Hypno Flower.PNG|Head Zombie confronting the Royal Hpyno Flower. Head Zombie vs Dr. Sunflower Stein.PNG|Head Zombie confronting Sunflower Stein. Category:Males Category:Graveyard OPs Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters that Appear in Super Smash Plush Category:Characters that Appear in Super Smash Plush Melee Category:Heros